Pitch Black
by Egg Emperor
Summary: "A project by the remnants of Teams Galactic, Plasma and a division of Team Rocket have unleashed a great change upon the world, infusing people with the powers of specific Pokémon. Ash Ketchem has returned to civilization for the first time since the "Gifting". His friends wonder what powers have been bequeathed to him unknowing that Ash is anything but a Pikachu."


**Pitch Black**

**A Pokémon Fan Fiction**

By Egg Emperor

**Prologue:**_** Finsternis vom Licht geboren**_

– _And thus to us what dreams we had_

_Such fun was made, we all were glad_

_But sunset cometh _

_And with it the Night_

_Which stole away our dreams of Light. –_

**Ok people here it is, the prologue of my rather dark Pokémon Fanfic Pitch Black.**

* * *

Creature of beguiling blackness, that which shuns the light, kin of owls and coiled sea dragons, of monsters with gnashing teeth , swirling in the growing darkness, that which craves eternal "peace", he who's heart dances as the dying sunlight fades.

This would be the best way to describe me, the way to show what I am, no what I have become. To think, that I was once a man, more a boy really; who shown as brightly as the sun, who loved life and sought to cast my burning example across the realm. I was a shining star back then, I was on top of the world, and nothing could get me down for long. My dreams were on the very cusp of becoming reality.

I smile bitterly. How easy things can change. Now instead of spreading life, I sow death. Now instead of fulfilling my dreams, I destroy the dreams of others. I have changed, and not just in mind but in body as well. Now I am darkness incarnate. The boogeyman you say? I know him … I am him. The Devil? I am about as closest thing to a fallen angel as they come.

Yes… I sigh that's what I am a being fallen from grace unfit to walk with those who still have souls.

A creature that though beyond humans in breath of power or strength, is unworthy of their presence. I am a being superior to them even with their powers, and yet for my one flaw I am beneath them. For the one truth that holds me back, keeps me in check, I am to Arceus eternally thankful. Were this my eternally natural state, were I born like this, I could easily hold humans as inferior. See them as weak flawed beings, worthy of attention only as either prey or entertainment; but I do not. For once not so long ago I was one of them, human I mean.

Yes, I **was** human, until that faithful day nearly eight years ago when the very definition of what was **human **was redrawn. Yeah people were now different than before, they had taken on some of the traits and abilities of the Pokémon they trained and lived with. Lance the dragon master could now call up tornados and streams of mythic fire, just like his Dragonite and just like him he developed a rather intense hatred for the cold. He was only one example; all trainers gained these traits abet for different Pokémon and different types.

By the time puberty sets in and a novice trainer had grown a little, somewhere between the ages of 13- 15 he or she would "bond" or imprint to a specific the elemental types and abilities of the Pokémon he or she most well understood and empathized with. Usually anyway, there were a few odd trainers that during the original transformation simply bonded with a Pokémon they were near or even just became something rather random, this happened most often to people who trained more than one or two specific elemental types. Why that was no one really knew. I was one of those **special cases**. But then again they were still human, sure their powers decided to come in in a weird way but beyond that they were normal or at least part of the new normal.

As I said before the definition of humanity had changed, the lines were redrawn … but unlike others when all was said and done, I fell squarely and woefully distantly outside the lines. I broke too many of the rules to be considered a man anymore. I was far more powerful and far more closely influenced by the nature of my patron Pokémon than any other.

The big one was no one else on the planet according to Arceus had bonded with a legendary; the God Pokémon had made sure of that. Even so He was at a loss as to how my particular situation had happened. That didn't stop him from trying to help me though, something I forever thank him for. He foraged the black shackle that I wear on my left wrist, the one that keeps my powers at bay and my new found inner nature from completely taking over.

That's right taking over, consuming the last little bit of what I could consider my humanity. The part that screams in anguish over what I have become, compared to the dull ache or even dark elation of the rest of my being. It is the last part of Ash Ketchum the Pokémon trainer, the part that questions my inner desires to steal the souls of men, to make them my slaves through their dreams. The last spark of light that dwells in the endless abyss.

My name is Ash Ketchum; I am the shadow that fills the dreams of men with fright, the destroyer of all ambition, the sower of attrition, stealer of souls. I am Ash Ketchum, The Lord of Nightmares, The Human Darkrai.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah I know it's short but this kind of darkness and angst should be taken in small doses anyway. The next Chapter will be out sometime after Saturday possibly as early as Sunday if my inspiration holds up. Yeah I also know there was little to no action but I'm just setting up the story. **

**As to why the chapter titles are in German, I'm not really too sure. It just felt dark and earthy which is the general tone of this story, and I liked that so I went for it. **

**So Guys (Girls too), Tell me how was it? Did I do an ok job with this new story? PM or Review to tell me if you love it hate it or have something to point out. Well this Johannes The Egg Emperor signing off. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Pitch Black, Chapter 1: **_Dunkelheit ( Darkness)_


End file.
